


The Quiet Game (Clyde Logan x Reader version)

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [29]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Dirty Talk, Dom Clyde Logan, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Magic Fingers, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Clyde Logan, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Everyone is napping to prepare for some late night Black Friday shopping but Clyde has other plans for you and him
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 14





	The Quiet Game (Clyde Logan x Reader version)

You lay in between Clyde's legs on the couch, watching the last of the movie everybody else had fallen asleep to. You were caged in by his protective hold, your head laying on his chest facing the television screen. Jimmy and Sylvia were softly snoring on the other side of the L-couch and Mellie was passed out in a nest of blankets by the foot of the couch on Jimmy and Sylvia's end. Joe Bang had left to go home a while ago, not as interested in their late night Black Friday shopping shenanigans as the rest.

"Are you awake?" you heard Clyde whisper lowly in your ear, his lips grazing the shell.

"Barely," you answered with a yawn.

You felt Clyde's grip around your waist tighten as he moved to nuzzle his nose into your temple. "What if I wanted to wake you up?" he growled playfully, rolling his hips so you could feel his erection pressing into your back.

You gulped at the feel of it, having been unaware until then of Clyde's arousal. "What would you do to wake me up?" you squeaked in response.

"I'll show you," he replied, his soft gravelly voice sending shivers down your spine.

"Turn over and straddle my thigh," he instructed, a commanding tone taking over his teasing one.

You flipped over so you were straddling his thigh, your arms on Clyde's broad shoulders to steady you. You lifted your dress up so that your cunt was directly on him, only his pants and your underwear separating you.

Clyde placed his hands on your waist and bent forward to catch your lips in a kiss. You melted into his touch, your lips parting when Clyde's tongue darted across your bottom lip. He deepened the kiss and you let out a low moan, Clyde's grip tightening on your hips at the sound of it, his metal fingers digging into your skin.

Clyde started to move you by your hips, rocking you so that you were grinding your sex on his thigh. Clyde broke your heated kiss and moved to ghost his lips across your jawline and down your neck before moving back up to your ear again.

"I want to see if you can get off like this, baby. Do you think you can do that for me?" he grunted, continuing to guide your hips so they canted against his thigh, already leaving a wet spot where you ground against him

You nodded and whimpered when he bit your earlobe, pulling at it before letting go. "Good girl," he murmured, mouthing at a spot on your neck right underneath your lobe.

Clyde moved the flesh hand that was on your waist to cup your sex, his fingers wiggling to get underneath your cunt to add friction to where you were rubbing yourself on him. He let out a groan at the feeling of your heated sex, wet and dripping through your thin panties.

"Fuck, baby. I knew you could do this. Look at you all wet like this for me." he hissed, his breath hot on your neck.

You focused on the feel of Clyde's thick fingers digging into your sex as you rode him, his plush mouth sucking on your neck and biting before soothing the spots over with his tongue, his other mechanical prosthetic hand guiding your hips with a forceful hold. As you chased after your orgasm your whines got louder.

"Shit, darlin'. You need to be quiet for me. Do you think you can be a good girl and be quiet for me?" Clyde panted against your neck, hot breath fanning over you and causing goosebumps to break out over your skin.

"Y-yes," you gasped, the tension building and warmth pooling in your lower abdomen.

"Good girl. I knew you could, darlin'. Fuck, you're so hot like this. So fucking beautiful for me." Clyde cursed into the crook of your neck when your nails dug into his shoulder, his own swollen cock painfully neglected as he worked to get you to your peak. Clyde could wait, almost feeling as if he could get off without touching himself just from your frenzied mewls and whimpers, the hot wet feel of your cunt on his fingers driving him crazy.

You keened, rolling your hips so the tip of one of Clyde's fingers hit your clit just so. When you couldn't hold back your cries of pleasure anymore, Clyde slotted his mouth against yours in an attempt to muffle them. The kiss was sloppy, teeth clashing as you desperately pursued your climax, your rhythm growing erratic under Clyde's now bruising hold.

Your orgasm crashed over you in an engulfing wave, the growing feeling exploding inside after such a steady build up. Your cry was drowned out by Clyde's kiss, only a hushed moan escaping from you. You could feel your cunt pulsing and clenching around Clyde's fingers, wishing that he had buried himself in you and moved your underwear aside so that you could feel all of him instead of the mostly empty feeling you experienced now.

You slumped against Clyde's chest when you finished riding out your climax, your body spent, feeling boneless and tired. You shifted a little and accidentally brushed over Clyde's sensitive swollen cock, earning a low groan from him. "Fuck, please don't move, sweetheart," he whined through clenched teeth.

"Do you want me to take care of you?" you asked, looking up at him and barely stifling a yawn.

"No, baby. You were so sexy and good for me... did so well... and now you're tired and I can wait. It'll be worth it for later," he answered, brushing his hands through your hair. "But, _please_ don't move." Clyde added with a small laugh.

You smiled softly at your gentle and loving man as you lowered your head back down to lay against his chest, letting his heartbeat regulate your own still fast beating one as you closed your eyes. You sunk into sleep engulfed in Clyde's warm, safe and caring embrace, his flesh hand rubbing the small of your back as you drifted off. 


End file.
